


Arthur

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, M/M, Most characters are ooc, Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans England (Hetalia), Trans!England, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Warning: there are a few slurs used.Arthur hates going to an all-girls school. It chips away at his sanity. But then again, most things chip away at his sanity. How everyone still calls him Guinevere. How he feels trapped in his own body. How there's no-one he can go to. How it's impossible for him to be okay. So he leaves.





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I had writers block, but somehow managed to write this ?

Sierra forced the notebook out of my hands, starting to thumb through it.

“Give it back!” I shouted, reaching for it. Almost immediately, I wished I hadn’t spoken. The femininity of my whining just set off a dull feeling in my chest. And she knew that my urgency meant how much I didn’t want her to look through it.

My loudness attracted some attention. I noticed a few girls glance over and point. A few others just snickered at me. Sakura- one of my friends- gave me an almost sympathetic look, but she didn’t move to help. Why should she? Even just getting up for class projects gave her anxiety. Plus, for the most part, everyone had stopped bullying her. I wouldn’t wish the torture she used to go through on anyone.

Sierra snorted as she glanced at the pages. “Seriously? Fanfiction. I knew you were pathetic, Guinevere, but I didn’t know you were that pathetic. Eh, at least it’s for a show that I know about. Maybe I’ll get a good laugh.”

I winced. My writing was definitely not up to par. And my characterization? I tried not to groan.

“Don’t call me Guinevere!” I tugged at my hoodie to keep it from bunching around my chest and hips.

“Sorry, tranny. I almost forgot that you’re trying to be a boy. Probably a fag, too, knowing you. But that’s what us normal people call a straight girl.”

“Stop,” I muttered.

“And let’s see what we have here!” She rubbed her hands together as she thoroughly read what was in my notebook.

I felt my hands shaking.

“Cliché.” She spat on the page.

I picked at my cuticles.

“Boring.” She picked up her pencil and scribbled all over it.

I wanted to roll over and die. All of that was my best writing. I couldn’t help it being all gushy love stories. I wanted my happy ending.

“And this one? You expect me to believe that he would be so whiny?” She laughed.

“Shut up!” I felt hot tears prick up behind my eyes.

“'Aah! Save me!' And of course, his strong boyfriend comes crashing in to save him in the end. And they live happily ever after!” She clasped her hands together in a mocking fashion. “Wake up, Guinevere. All you’re doing is fetishizing gay boys so much that you want to be one.”

She ripped the story that I was most proud of out of my notebook, page by page.

“Leave me alone,” I whispered.

“I’m only telling you the truth. And sometimes the truth hurts.” She dropped what was left of the notebook onto the ground, stomping on it with one of her pristine high heels.

And my only thought then was wishing that I had someone to save me.

\--------------------------- 

I sat through a few classes, barely paying attention. None of the teachers noticed. I was a ‘good girl’ after all, and no teacher gives a shit about a good girl.

At the end of the day, I walked out, not bothering to look behind me. Until I got to the wall at the back of the school. Smirking, I pulled a can of red spray paint out of my bag and sprayed a familiar ‘A’ onto the wall. A was a brilliant letter. A for Arthur and A for anarchy.

Then I hopped the fence and ran until I couldn’t see the school anymore.


	2. Mister High and Mighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw. Arthur finally meets Alfred. Love doesn't exactly... blossom at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to finish! Writers block is a bitch.
> 
> Also, I'm probably going to rewrite the first chapter at some point because I really don't like how it came out.
> 
> Also I'm 100% adding that youtuber writer shitpost to my end notes. And for fun, I'll add a youtuber's actual outro too this time.

All I really knew was that I’d made it into the big city that I’d always fantasized about living in.

Of course, in my fantasies, I’d been in a penthouse apartment. And everyone who’d ever wronged me was begging for me to take them back. Quite different from being a runaway who’d wandered onto the streets of the city.

Luckily, I didn’t have a cell phone or anything that someone could use to track me. The one good thing about having a poor family.

I was still tired out from running, so I sat next to a bakery to catch my breath. But night had fallen by the time that I got there and I was exhausted. I couldn’t help but use my hoodie as a blanket and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------- 

I woke up far too early. The sun wasn’t up yet, but there were still so many people wandering through the city. I wouldn’t admit it, but it was all rather frightening. I didn’t have anything to protect myself with besides what was in my backpack… which wasn’t much.

But some part of me recognized that it was far more awe inspiring than scary. No-one in the city seemed to be worrying. They walked fast and- no matter how they looked, or what they wore- they all fit in. It made me smile.

“Alfred? You know them?” Someone in an apron- presumably the owner of the bakery- asked, gesturing towards me.

A boy looking to be around my age peeked around the corner to look at me. I assumed that he was Alfred, seeing as it looked like he was the one that the apron woman was asking the question to.

“I’ve never seen that person in my life,” he whispered. Or at least… tried to whisper. It came out rather loud.

“So do you think that they have a home? I noticed them sleeping out there earlier.”

“I’ll definitely check them out.”

I whipped my head in their direction, sending a glare. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not right here.”

“So you’re awake? Well how are you?” Alfred ran over, offering his hand to help me up.

I just looked at him for a moment before reluctantly taking his hand. “I’ve been awake for a while and I’m fine. Now feel free to leave me alone.”

“I’m just saying I’m here if you need any help with anything. I’m definitely not new to these streets.”

“Let me guess. You’re the privileged rich son of the owner of a streetside bakery in the big city and you think that that means you’re some kind of hero who can help me just because you ‘know the streets’ or some bullshit.” I smirked a little bit as I spoke. He just gave off douchebag vibes to me, no matter how nice he acted.

But when I looked back at his face, his expression had completely soured. “If that’s all you think of me, then stay out of my business, Miss High and Mighty.”

I spat at his feet. “That’s Mister High and Mighty, arsehole!”

I saw a tinge of regret in his eyes, almost like he was going to apologize, but he just stayed silent and walked away.

\----------------------- 

Now of course, that Alfred would be the closest thing that I had to some tutorial from a video game or something. Someone who could’ve showed me around.

But was I going to let some entitled prick who’s never had a bad day in his life lead me along? Hell no. I would’ve rather gotten beat up with a baseball bat. Or forcefully thrown into a garbage truck. Or literally anything. Luckily, the only consequence that I faced was not having a guide.

Which was fine for me. Sure, I’d never really been homeless and all alone before, but I’d seen some shows like that on the telly and read a few books of similar situations. And everything turned out well in their stories!

\----------------------- 

It was pretty damn cold. The woman from the bakery was surprisingly nice. She gave me an old blanket. It was pretty thin, but it was all I could get. I thanked her and took it, tempted to sleep in a dumpster so that I had some sort of insulation.

The only problem with that idea was that I would dirty the only clothes I had- a catholic school uniform and a thin hoodie- even further. But was getting my clothes dirty fine as long it saved me from dying of hypothermia? If I smelled like garbage, people would be even more hesitant to approach me. No-one would give me a single cent. I was so lost in my head that I didn’t even hear the person approaching me.

“You must be cold,” Alfred muttered, crouching down and putting his hands on my face. His hands felt like heaters to me and I leaned towards his touch.

I hummed in agreement and nodded.

Alfred was wearing an oversized hoodie and sweatpants that looked far softer than my uncomfortable clothes.

“I have some blankets and a waterproof sleeping bag folded up in my backpack.” He pointed to the bag hanging off of one of his shoulders. “You’ve had this blanket touching the wet ground for too long.”

He took my blanket and almost immediately gasped, dropping a hand to one of my thighs.

“All you’ve had for pants is this skirt? That seriously won’t do.” He quickly pulled down his sweatpants.

I looked away, still prudish, but looked back when he tapped my shoulder. He handed me the sweatpants.

“Put these on. It’ll be a lot warmer.”

“You’ll be left in just your boxers, you know? That’s not much better than a skirt.”

“Well, I mean, we’ll have a sleeping bag. And blankets.”

“Fine,” I mumbled.

Alfred pulled everything else we needed out of his bag. Blankets, the sleeping bag, and a few snacks for me.

And once we got all settled, I fell asleep surprisingly quickly, only hearing his voice and feeling him ruffle my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

“Night night Mister High and Mighty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IF YA LIKED THAT, LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW AND **SLAP** THAT KUDOS BUTTON
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and tell a friend today that Parker from aphenglandstan is THAT DUDE~~


End file.
